Many different endeavors require custom software to solve their problems. Typically these problems are well understood by domain experts, such as, for example building automation experts, factory automation experts, and traffic control experts. However it is rare that domain experts have the required skills to use common programming techniques such as object oriented programming. Today domain experts must attempt to specify their requirements to programmers who then build the desired system. This process is error prone, time consuming and fraught with miscommunication. What is needed is the ability for domain experts who understand the problem space to be able to build the software system themselves. It is not feasible to expect that domain experts have the time or inclination to become professional programmers. Therefore it is necessary to provide tools which enable the creation of custom software by a lay person. Ideally these tools would allow a software system's configuration parameters, execution logic, and data to be visualized graphically. Graphical tools would allow the domain expert to create, monitor, and change the software system without having to understand cryptic programming language syntax.
Component oriented systems are part of a new concept that provides some of these features by encapsulating software functions into components that can be connected to build an application that addresses a real world need. However, known prior approaches still require knowledge of a programming language in order to implement a practical system. Software components, up to this point, still require programming skills to connect the components together to create a functional system. Furthermore, existing component technologies do not allow the domain expert to graphically visualize the entire system and make changes at runtime. For example a domain expert may wish to change execution flow or add a new behavior at runtime and immediately see what effect this has on the software system. This exploratory programming approach is at odds with current solutions which require the software to be stopped, recompiled, and then restarted. Furthermore additions, modifications or updates of the software may be needed in order to improve performance add features, etc. Current solutions once again require that the software be stopped, recompiled and restarted for any updates, additions or modifications. Stopping of the software may be especially difficult in some environments where critical processes are being controlled. Another specific challenge in providing such a solution is the need to allow the domain expert to enhance or extend software components to adapt them to the unique needs of a specific domain application. Historically these additions or extensions have required conventional programming skills and knowledge.
The present invention addresses these and other needs.